harryalbuspotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Caitlin Malfoy
Biography Caitlin Malfoy (30 July, 1980) was a pure-blood witch and the daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (née Black). She has an older brother named Draco. She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2015, where she was sorted into Slytherin. She was in the same year as James Potter II. his arch rival Caitlin has a secret talent: She can make things move with her mind. One fateful night, and unleashes her telekinetic powers on all who get in her way as she entered her into Beauty pageant with her personality and her intelligence and her beauty and little miss London as she was her daddy little girl that she keeps it quite from her Dad and her mother specially her brother as she as a big crush on the rivals on when Draco find out he was in shock that she had a little crush on them Harry and Ron secretly pulls some strings has she romantic them sight set on them both Ron and Harry She entered lots of competitions of 400000 medals win something by defeat them as she had private lessons in martial arts and karate and she was a black belt won 30000 medals and take up Caitlin youngest at 7 year old as little girl at Olympic medallist in gymnastics she was a gold medallist champion. Physical Appearance During her childhood and early adulthood, Caitlin was with white skin blonde hair and Blue Eyes is a beautiful witch of British descent, she has long honey hair, light blonde skin and blue eyes \ Caitlin is slightly above average height for a female at 5'1 only Daughter of Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy, and the Godparents of Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Lord Voldemort Anuite Astoria Greengrass, and Bellatrix Lestrange only Sister of Draco Malfoy. she attended the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2016 to 2022 , and was Sorted into Slytherin like all of Malfoy . Personality and Traits The Mole' There is a mole in there mist find out who it is discovered Caitlin She was found out Caitlin over the edge As get to get two best friends of coming enemies against each other will be war for them both As a friend of her to and next to attack a student at the same time and she was out of control with her powers Sabotage As she sabotage the a events As she had plans for them there did not know about that as she whated to Spy For Caitlin to become a top secret double agent spy she had guts for the feeble minded and she have the exact profiles and skill set the Suspects are looking for as stands out of the crowd by learning for as the ability to bleed in although spying is for Caitlin many of the many of the thing she need to know can be learned of and possibly dangerous situations of getting expose by others 'Cyberbulling''' As she brake entering into there home to install cameras around the whole every room there were all set up As the camera were in place As is all alone inside of the house where it is safe there a killer coming after her as there do not know you are there Watching them as Caitlin is inside of there home with cameras are everywhere Possessions * '''Wand: It can be assumed that before boarding the Hogwarts Express, Caitlin and her family travelled to Ollivander's Wand Shop|Ollivander's wand shop in Diagon Alley and there she bought her wand. Her wand is of unknown length, wood, and core type. Relationships Parents Luicus and Narcissa would always coddle their only son, but showing affection for Scorpius, they always showed they wouldn't do anything else than having to spend time with him. When it was Dance in 2017, Caitlin had to entertain everyone with his house-elf and her mother organized the Dance. As Narcissa Luicus get Caitlin do what the malfoys whated to do there dirty work do not know there secret Malfoy there are hidden in the wings Caitlin Caitlin became friends with Albus and Rose, even though their parents were enemies during their school days. the three became true friends from that point on. Scorpius Malfoy he he was double-crossing his family behind their backs came friends with the enemies is sorted into Gryffindor house As malfoys finds out over the feud Scorpius is trap between his family and his friends he choices his family over his family As malfoys what reavege on him choose them over his own family he turns his back on them Before Voldemort died he transfer his last powers to her As that night as Caitlin is a baby by him as he whated a host to hold his surrender give up or hand over (baby right, to possession move from his powers Possessions *'Wand': It can be assumed that before boarding the Hogwarts Express, Rose and her family travelled to Ollivander's wand shop in Diagon Alleyand there she bought her wand. Her wand is of unknown length, wood, and core type. Education At Hogwarts As she is a straight a student on top of all of classes 'First year' Caitlin Malfoy is an enemy of James Potter II and arch rival /nemesis there just like draco and Harry there have relationship as Draco and Harry had in hogwarts Yule Ball as Caitlin goes to the Yule Ball with James Potter II Category:Sorted in 2015 Category:Villains Category:Plot to open the Chamber of Secrets participants Category:Plot to kill Harry Potter Participants Category:Plot to rob the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Category:Plot to kill Muggle-Borns Category:Plot to kill the Dursleys Category:Plot to kill the Grangers Category:Slytherins Category:Hogwarts students Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Azkaban escapees Category:Bullies Category:Caitlin's Gang Category:Malfoy Family